Sabotage
by Gaffney06
Summary: Twitty likes Ren, but Ren loves Jason. Twitty gets advice from Louis. So what should Louis do to help his friend? Sabotage his sister’s relationship of course. Chapeter 3: Twitty & Ren talk and possibly a kiss?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. 

**Sabotage **

**Summary**: Twitty likes Ren, but Ren loves Jason. Twitty gets advice from Louis. So what should Louis do to help his friend? Sabotage his sister's relationship of course.

"What's wrong with you man?" Louis asked his best friend. "You look like you lost your best friend." 

"Nothing man," 

"Come on Dude, you can tell me anything." 

"Not this." Twitty answered. He couldn't tell his best friend that he was in love with his sister. Louis has a tendency to have temper tantrums and this news could defiantly send him into a big one. 

"Why not?" Louis asked, already becoming frustrated. 

"You wouldn't like this." Twitty answered, hoping Louis wouldn't push the subject. 

"Why wouldn't I?" 

"I'm in love," Twitty answered. 

"So," Louis answered. "You've been in love before. Why wouldn't I like it? I have grown up a lot since seventh grade, at least in that area."

"With your sister," Twitty finished, waiting for Louis to blow a gasket. 

"Ren?" Louis questioned. 

"Do you hate me?"

"Hate you? Dude, this is great." Louis answered. 

"It is?" Twitty questioned, confused by his friends support. 

"We could be brother's one day man. That would be so cool." Louis started on his rant about how "cool" it would be if Ren married Twitty. 

"Louis! Louis! Slow down man, there is one little thing you are forgetting." Twiity put his hand over Louis' mouth to keep him from speaking. "Ren already has a boyfriend." 

"Yeah, I'd say that is a major problem." Louis answered. "Ren and Jason are nearly inseparable." 

"Do you really have to remind me of that?" Twitty asked, annoyed that Louis had mentioned the enemy by name. 

"Don't worry about him. We are going to get rid of him." 

"Get rid of him? How?"

"I don't know yet." Louis answered. "You just worry about telling Ren how you feel." 

"Wait a minute, telling Ren?" 

"Yeah, you tell her how you feel and then we will get rid of Jason." 

"No way. I can't tell her while Jason is still in the picture." Twitty stuttered. 

"If you wait until after Jason is gone, then you'll have to wait on her to get over Jason before you will have a shot at her." 

"Wouldn't I have to anyway?" Twitty asked. 

"No, if you do it before, then when we make Jason look like an ass, you'll be right there to run in and steal her heart away." 

"What? Like rescue her?"

"YES!" 

"I guess, but are you sure this will work?"

"It's fool proof." 

"Okay, but what if she completely freaks out?

"Okay, here's what you do," Louis started. "Go up to her and ask her what to do when you like a girl who already has a boyfriend. Should you tell her or not? After Ren gives you her advice, just do whatever she says." 

"I can't do that?" 

"And why not?"

"I would be too nervous. Ren is smart; she would figure it out easily." 

"Fine," Louis sighed. "I'll ask her, but you are doing whatever she says." 

**Review!! Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Chapter 2 **

"Ren!" Louis pounded on his sisters door later that same night. After a few seconds with no answer he knocked again. "Ren, I need to talk to you. It's important."

"What do you want?" Ren asked harshly, as she opened the door. "I'm tired and I was almost asleep when you decided to knock my door down."

"I need advice," Louis told his sister who just rolled her eyes.

"Ask Mom and Dad," Ren told him, slamming the door in his face.

"They wouldn't know about this," Louis answered. "Please Ren!"

"You're going to stand out there and keep me awake until I say yes aren't you?" Ren asked, banging her head against the door.

"Yes," Louis answered smiling. He knew he had gotten his way and just waited for his sister to open up.

Ren sighed, opening the door as Louis had expected. "Fine, but you had better make this snappy. I have a ton to do tommorow and I need my sleep."

"Whatever Ren." Louis sat down on his sisters unmade bed.

"Will you get off my bed," Ren grabbed Louis by the hand and slung him off. He landed on the floor with a thud. "Just get on with it."

"It's about Twitty."

"Ren rolled her eyes. _Figures._ "What about him? Did you two have another fight? I can't fix things everytime you guys have a little tussle."

"He's having girl problems." Louis answered, finally picking himself off of the floor. He took a seat in Ren's desk chair and waited for her to say something.

"So he likes some girl and your jealous again? Louis this isn't worth my time." Ren pulled Louis from the chair and led him towards the door.

"Hey, I was not jealous." Louis protested, swinging Ren in the opposite direction. "But that is not the point and even if I was jealous then, that is not what is going on here."

"Whatever, could you just get to the point already?" Ren crossed her arms, annoyed by her brothers inability to get to the point.

"Okay, so Twitty likes this girl and he doesn't know what he should do." Louis told her.

"Tell her," Ren told him, pushing him out the door once again. "Good night." Ren slammed the door in his face.

"It's not that simple," Louis barged back into the room, not even bothering to knock.

"Of course it is," Ren sat down on her bed. "He likes the girl, he should tell her."

"She already has a boyfriend." Louis stated, standing in front of Ren.

"Okay, that complicates things," Ren told him, suddenly interested.

"You think?" Louis groaned.

"Why doesn't he just ask his parents?"

"He wants to know what to do from a girls perspective and it's embarressing for guys to ask their parents about girls, love, and sex." Louis reasoned.

"Then why didn't he ask me himself?"

Louis sighed, "Hello, embarressment!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down Louis and let me think. _What would I think if I were in this situation? Telling her would complicate things for her, but then again him keeping his feelings boxed in isn't healthy for him. _Ren ran her hands through her hair. "Who is the girl he is so high on?"

The question caught Louis off guard. He hadn't expected Ren to be this interested in Twitty's problem. _Come on man, think of a lie, think of a lie. _"I'm not at liberty to say."

"What does that mean?" _Why do I feel like I've been in this conversation before?_

"He didn't tell me," Louis lied. "All he said was that he liked a girl, but she already had a boyfriend."

Ren raised her eyebrow, not really believing her brother. _He's up to something. It's probably someone I'm close with and he doesn't want me to know. _"This would be easier if I knew who she was so I could try to guage how she would react if he told her."

_That's what you think. _"Does it really matter who she is?" Louis asked, annoyed by his sisters insistance on knowing who the girl is.

"It could." She answered, still thinking. Ren sighed. "I still think he should tell her."

"What is she doesn't feel the same way?" Louis aksed, trying to cober all the bases.

"He should still tell her. That is the only way he is going to know for sure. Once he tells her, he will feel better. If he doesn't tell her, there is a chance he could regret it one day. And if she doesn't feel the same way about him, then at least he can start to move on and get over her." Ren explained, unsure of her own advice. She didn't want to be responsible for causing Alan to get his heart broken.

"So he should tell her," Louis asked one last time, seeking clrification.

"Yes," Ren answered one more time, becoming agitated. She grabbed Louis and pulled him towards the door. "Can I please get some sleep now?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say Rennie." Louis left his sisters room and headed across the hall to his own room.

"And don't call me Rennie," Ren shouted as she slammed her door shut and returned to her warm bed.

**Review**!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still own absolutely nothing. If I did there would have been more then 65 episodes.

Chapter 3

"Well, what did she say?" Twitty asked, barging into Louis room the next night.

"Gosh, buddy. How are you? It's nice to see you too." Louis told him sarcastically.

"Louis cut it. What did she say?" Twitty asked once more.

Louis rose from his bed and paced about his room. "She said that you should tell her."

"She did?" Twitty asked nervously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Louis told him, exasperated. "Why would I lie about something like that?"

"Alright." Twitty took a deep breath. "Tell her. I can do that."

"Yeah," Louis rolled his eyes, plopping down on his bed once more. "You sound real confident there Buddy."

"I'm just a little nervous," Twitty told him, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Why?" Louis asked. "It's only Ren. You've talked to her thousands of times before. Now go over there and tell her. Don't make me have to throw a tantrum."

"Alright, alright. Just let me grab my song out of my bag." Twitty told him, searching through his over night bag.

"Song?" Louis questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I wrote Ren a song."

"Well, isn't that sweet." Louis said sweetly before screaming at his friend. "Just get over there!"

"Alright, alright. I'm going." Twitty told him, finally finding the desired paper. He stumbled out of the room and across the hall. He lightly rapped on Ren's door and waited for her to open up.

'"Louis," Ren yelled. "Can't you at least let me sleep for one …….." Ren trailed off as she opened her door to find Twitty standing in front of her. "Night."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," Twitty turned and started to leave, but Ren grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back.

"No, Alan. It's okay. I thought you were Louis. He's been bugging me every night this week." Ren explained, stepping aside so Twitty could enter. She closed the door behind him as he took a seat on her bed. "Is there something I can help you with?" She raised her eyebrow.

"I-I wrote a new song." Twitty stammered. "I thought you might like to check it out."

Twitty handed her the paper and Ren paced her room as she read over the words on the paper. "Alan, this is really beautiful. Did you write this about that girl Louis was telling me about?"

"Um-uh, Yeah." Twitty began to sweat once more and he prayed that Ren wouldn't notice.

"You should show her," Ren suggested, handing the paper back to him.

"I just did," Twitty whispered, not daring to meet here eyes.

"What did you say? I can't hear you when you speak that low."

"No-nothing," Twitty stuttered. "So you really liked it?"

"Yeah, it's amazing." Ren smiled, sitting down next to him on her bed. "Who is this girl Alan? I mean, if you don't mind me asking.

"No, it's okay." Twitty stuttered, before taking a deep breath. "You." He blurted out, and quickly fastened his lips on hers. He pulled away several seconds later and stumbled from the room before Ren had a chance to process what had happened. _What the hell did I just do?_ Twitty thought as he returned to Louis' room.

"So?" Louis asked, looking up from his comic book. "How did it go?"

"She probably hates me," Twitty answered as he set up his sleeping bag and crawled in. _Maybe things will look better after a night's sleep._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 4

_Okay. _Ren thought as she sat on her bed, still confused. _What the hell just happened? Alan likes me? Good God Ren, you are a smart girl. How in the hell did you not figure out that it was you that Louis was talking about? _ She lay back in her bed and closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep quickly. _He had to have known. That's probably why he was stuttering when I asked him who the girl was. _Ren rolled over onto her side, searching for a more comfortable position. _I wonder how long Alan has felt this way about me. I wonder why he didn't say anything before. I mean, he is kind of cute, and that song was really amazing. No one has ever written me a song before. How could he be so sweet? _

Ren rolled again, still unable to control her thoughts. _Alan has potential. Like I said, he's cute and sweet, but he's also sensitive and even kind of smart. Why can't I get that kiss out of my head? If I don't get some sleep, I'm never going to be able to get up to go meet Jason ……..Jason. I've spent all this time lying here thinking about Alan, and I just now think about my boyfriend? Why hadn't I thought about him before now? I really love him don't I? Of course I do. He's hot, sweet, and charming. Oh, and did I mention he is hot? Great. Now I am even more confused. _

Ren sighed. She crawled out of bed, giving up on the idea of getting any sleep. She put on her blue robe and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. _Alan or Jason? Jason or Alan? _Her mind continued to race with thoughts of the two suitors.

"What are you doing here?" Ren asked, coming to a halt when she spotted the figure sitting at the counter.

"Louis asked me to spend the night," Twitty answered, peering up at her.

"I know that. I meant, what are you doing in the kitchen?"

"I couldn't sleep." He answered. "You?"

"The same," Ren shrugged, now standing on the opposite side of the counter from him.

"Look, Ren. I didn't mean to race out on you like I did. I just……I don't know…….I got nervous. I didn't want to face rejection. I just wanted to let you know how I felt. Louis said that you told him that I should tell the girl I liked about my feelings, so I did. It was your advice, so you really can't be mad at me." Twiity rambled, causing Ren to smile. _He's so cute when he does that?_

"Alan!" She quietly shouted at him. "Relax. I'm not mad at you. You're right. It was my advice. It's just that, I'm confused."

Twitty hung his head. "I didn't mean to confuse you."

Ren sighed, "Alan, how long have you felt this way?"

"You'll laugh."

"No I won't." Ren smiled, sitting down next to him.

He turned to look her in the eyes. "Remember when Louis and I were prank calling and we called you pretending to be Bobby?" Ren nodded. "I've felt this way ever since you caught us, sprayed us with the water gun, and called us cuddle muffins. You looked really hot when you were angry."

"I did not call you guys cuddle muffins." Ren protested. _Did I?_

"I believe you're exact words were, 'if you little cuddle muffins ever, EVER, prank call me again you won't be eating solid food for a week.' Then you put your hands on your hips and stormed off."

Ren smiled, blushing. "You remember that?"

"Like I said, you looked really hot." Twitty smiled back.

"Alan, why didn't you tell me before?" Ren asked.

"I was afraid of how you would react. And I guess I was afraid of how Louis would react."

"But you told Louis now?" Ren raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he took it better than I expected him to." Twitty told her, looking down at the counter. "I guess I should have told you sooner. I may have had a shot then."

"Alan, it's not that I don't think you're great. It's just that Jason and I….I love him…..But your kiss was….amazing….and confusing and I'm just not sure what I want right now. I just need some time to think and process everything." Ren explained and then kissed him on the cheek before heading back upstairs.

_Great._ Alan thought. _She loves him. And to add insult to injury, it's my fault she even met him to start with. Stupid. _Twitty pounded his head against the counter. _At least she said that she had to think about some things. Maybe that gives me a slim chance. Stupid. _


End file.
